falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mister Handy (Fallout 76)
Random encounters: Mr Prize-bot Mr. Bandit Mr. Barker Mr Herder Paranoid Mr Handy Mr Veterinarian |affiliation = |location =Appalachia |actor =Stephen Russell |dialogue =Vendor_DiningRm.txt (Mr Waiter) RE_SceneSM03.txt (Mr. Barker) White_Janitor.txt (WS Mr Janitor) PS03_Robot.txt (Mr Prize-bot) WS_Greeter.txt (Whitespr. greeter) Messenger.txt (Mr. Messenger) DMVBot_B.txt (DMV bot B2) DMVBot_C.txt ((DMV bot C1) RE ScenePS01 Robot.txt (paran.) RE_SceneBB02.txt (Mr Veterinar.) }} Mister Handies are a type of robot encountered in Appalachia in Fallout 76. Background Characteristics This particular model of Mister Handy, also seen in Fallout 4, has a chromed coating instead of having a more common white coloration as seen in previous iterations of Fallout. It also appears to have the more human sounding voice module from Fallout 3, rather than the more robotic voice from Fallout: New Vegas. Gameplay attributes Limbs and other parts of the Mister Handies will fall/break off when they take damage. This can reveal concealed parts in addition to making them virtually useless. Mister Handies and their other fellow robot brethren have three different weapons; two of them being ranged and the other a melee. It is possible to shoot the equipped weapon off and force them to switch weapons if one is using V.A.T.S. Variants Mister Handy A base, unmodified version of Mr. Handy. |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * Steel scrap }} Watoga Mr Handy Eight Mr Handies with the Watoga emblem painted on them encountered in and around Watoga. |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * Steel scrap }} Mr. Messenger A Mister Messenger is typically a darker color than standard, silver, Mister Handy units. They are almost exclusively found during an event to deliver a message to a specific location. The player characters accompanying the Messenger must protect it until it arrives at its destination. Starts The Messenger. |base id = |edid =MTNZ05_MrHandyMessenger |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = }} Mr. Farmhand The Mister Farmhands are more or less, a standard Mister Handy model with a pale green paint job, with some variants being a dark brown. They are typically encountered on the roads from Vault 76, to Flatwoods, among other various areas in the Forest region. They can also be found, as their names might suggest, at a few local farms, and if participating in a successful farm event, Mister Farmhands will come to the aid of the player character. The Mister Farmhands at Orwell Orchards wear a cloth hat. |level =1 |perception = |xp =7 |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * Fusion cell * Biometric scanner * Aluminum scrap * Lead scrap * Steel scrap * Vacuum tube }} Whitespring greeter Mister Handy greeter encountered in the front lobby of the Whitespring Resort. |edid =LC060_WhitespringNPC_Greeter |base id = |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |items =* }} Whitespring Mr Gardener A type of Mister Handy, only encountered within the Whitespring Resort and tending to its gardens. |level =8 |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr =10 |er =5 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items =* }} Whitespring Mr Handy A type of Mister Handy, only encountered within the Whitespring Resort. (broken) |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items =* }} Whitespring Mr Janitor A type of Mister Handy only encountered within the Whitespring Resort. It roams the resort hallways, undertaking janitorial duties. |base id = |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items =* }} Mr Waiter Mister Handy vendor encountered in The Whitespring Resort's dining room |base id = |edid =LC060_WhitespringVendor_DiningRoom_MrWaiter |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items =* }} Confederate soldier Mister Handy encountered at Prickett's Fort, during The Battle that Never Was (Versus). |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |items =* }} DMV bot Two Mister Handy variants found at the Charleston Capitol Building during Recruitment Blues. They staff the Charleston Department of Motor Vehicles. |base id = (B2) (C1) |edid =BoS02DMVBot_B (B2) BoS02DMVBot_C (C1) |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |items =* }} Union soldier Mister Handy encountered at Prickett's Fort, during The Battle that Never Was (Versus). |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |items =* }} Mr. Handyman Mr. Handy encountered in the residential maintenance section of Vault 94, during Vault Mission: Meltdown. |base id = |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * }} Random encounters Mr Prize-bot A robot encountered through a few random encounters involving the player character winning the Appalachia Sweepstakes. He rewards the player character with different items depending on the area he's encountered, either Cram or bottlecaps in starting regions, or stacks of 100 pre-War money, or similarly valuable items like silver pocket watches around the more wealthy Cranberry Bog, notably on the outskirts of Watoga. |base id = |edid =RE_ScenePS03_Robot |level =8 |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |items = * Fusion cell * Aluminum scrap }} Mr. Bandit In the Bandit Bot random encounter, it would seem that an innocent Mister Handy robot asks the resident for help, and then demands something valuable, threatening to attack. Throwing away an item of low value, such as trash, will calm the robot. Then the robot will inform the resident to remove it. Refusal to throw out trash or unwillingness to leave will cause the robot to become hostile and attack. |base id = |edid = |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items =* }} Mr. Barker Encountered during the Tyler County Fair Traveling Barker random encounter. |base id = |edid =RE_SceneSM03_MrBarker |level =8 |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |items =* }} Mr Herder Encountered during the Brahmin Wrangler random encounter. |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |items =* }} Paranoid Mr Handy Mister Handy met during the Paranoid robot about to explode random encounter (named Mr Handy in-game). |base id = |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |items =* }} Mr Veterinarian Mister Handy met during the Save the Animals random encounter. |base id = |edid =RE_SceneBB02_MrVeterinarian |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |items =* }} Locations * The Whitespring Resort * Prickett's Fort * Charleston Capitol Building in the DMV * Watoga Notable Mister Handies * Master of Ceremonies * Merriman * Mr. Squeeze * Pennington * Pharmabot-JD7E * Scout Leader Pompy * Poole * Prickett's Fort curator * Quercus * Shooting range attendant * Stratford * Scout Leader Treadly * Union guide * Vlad * Waiter Alfred * Waiter Bernard * Waiter Clifford * Waiter Desmond * Waiter Elwood * Worthy * Zach * Zeke * Zoe }} Appearances Mister Handies appear in Fallout 76. Gallery Mister handy Fallout 76.jpg|Mister Handy in Vault 76 FO76_DMV_Bot_B2.png|DMV bot B2 References Category:Fallout 76 robots and computers fr:Mister Handy (Fallout 76) ru:Мистер Помощник (Fallout 76) uk:Містер Помічник (Fallout 76)